Calling Inuko
by Bottou-chan
Summary: In which Inuko (aka "Wolf/Dog-girl") is recruited by Raiha to referee the first Ura Butousatsujin.


**Calling Inuko**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Inuko stood breathlessly outside the back-stage door, clutching her CD case tightly in her hands. If she was lucky, just _lucky...._ perhaps she would get an autograph! Demekin was _only_ the most popular boy-band at the moment. She owned all of their CD's. Her room at home was plastered with their posters to the point that she could no longer remember the color of her walls. She even had a cardboard cutout of Sawamura Hirokazu standing in her room, with a perpetually white-toothed glistening smile of his. "Hirokazu-kun!" she breathed happily. "I need your autograph to complete my happiness!"

Her friend, Chieko, was standing by her, holding an autograph book. "I already got Hirokazu-kun's autograph at his last concert!" she gushed happily. "Now all I need is Taguchi Baiko's and I'll have everyone's!"

"Ooo, Chieko, you're so lucky!" said Inuko, enviously. "I wish I got to--- oh, look! The door's opening! They're coming out!" she exclaimed happily.

The crowd of groupies they were in suddenly began to shriek happily. But it was only a manager. "Demekin has already left!" he shouted loudly, gesturing for them to disperse. "Demekin has already left!"

The crowd's cheers and squeals turned to boos. But the fangirls slowly drifted away, one by one. Demekin had snuck away... how cruel!

"Such is the life of being an idol otaku," sighed Chieko, staring forlornly at her autograph book.

"Yeah," agreed Inuko, tucking the CD back into her purse. "I guess we'll just have to go to their next concert and hang around after it, too!" She brightened at the thought.

A man with purple hair suddenly appeared from the shadows. "Inuko-san, I believe?" he inquired.

Inuko gazed at him. "Kakkoi...." she breathed in admiration. He was handsome. Not as handsome as Hirokazu, but at least he was _speaking_ to her!

Chieko glanced from her friend to the newcomer. How did Inuko manage to meet this bisshie guy? She felt a twinge of envy.

"Allow me to introduce myself..... my name is Raiha, and I need to ask a favor of you."

Inuko's eyes were still large and wobbly. "Yes?" she asked happily.

"I need to speak to you... alone." He glanced significantly at Chieko.

"Go 'way, Chieko," murmured Inuko.

"Hey!" exclaimed the friend. In a whisper, she added, "What if this guy's a mugger or something? You'd be in danger!"

Inuko shook aside her friend's worries. "We can go talk at a cafe I know of nearby.... Reiha-kun." She took his arm and left Chieko angrily grasping her autograph book.

A little later, inside the cafe, Inuko sat perched on a stool, sipping a hot chocolate. "That's a really odd request to make," said Inuko, frowning. "I don't know what to say."

"We're more than willing to make it worth your while," pressed Raiha. He patted her hand, and Inuko's eyes suddenly began to be wobbly again. "What would you like... more than anything else in the world?"

Inuko didn't have to think twice. "I want to go on a date," she answered promptly. Blushing, she added, "With Sawamura Hirokazu, of Demekin."

"I believe that can be arranged, if you're willing to work with us on those other issues," said Raiha, nodding his understanding. "How does this sound... front-row tickets to the next concert they have, after the Tournament... followed by a nice candle-lit dinner at the finest French restaraunt in Tokyo? With limousine service?"

Inuko stared breathlessly at Raiha. "You could do that for me?" she asked, in awe. "You can actually do that?" She clasped her hands together.

Raiha nodded. "Mori Kouran-sama is a very influential person. He can do that for you."

"Then it's a done deal," answered Inuko, nodding firmly. "I'd do anything for a date with Hirokazu-kun!" She finished off the last of her hot chocolate, and added, "But I'd like to have those tickets in my hands _before_ the tournament, just to make sure you don't try to be sneaky on me." Inuko gave him a stern look.

Raiha smiled at her, reducing her to a wobbly-eyed state once more. "I wouldn't dream of it," he reassured her, patting her hand.

* * *

* Note: Yes... I know "Demekin" means "pop-eyed goldfish".... ^_^

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



End file.
